


Intertwined (song by Dodie Clark)

by TC Sin Bin (AlmondBlossomsTC)



Category: DR:TAP, DRTAP, Danganronpa: The Aries Project
Genre: If you fucking @ me I’ll kill you, M/M, because They, fhis is NOT canon, this is just. Fully a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondBlossomsTC/pseuds/TC%20Sin%20Bin
Summary: Don’t even look at meThis isn’t canon, this doesn’t even approach canon, this is purely fanfic because These Two,
Relationships: Jun Shimizu/Kouji Satou
Kudos: 5





	Intertwined (song by Dodie Clark)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gotten clearance from both OC creators to post this. Only god can judge me now

“Do feel free to remove this at any time,” Kouji had said as he slid the blindfold across Jun’s blue eyes. 

It was now the only thing he wore. He knew Kouji was still mostly clothed, though he’d heard the whisper of his silk tie being removed. But then the man had proceeded to remove every stitch of clothing from Jun. He had made no more ceremony of pulling down his underwear than he had with tugging off his socks. 

The blindfold had been Jun’s own idea, and he was grateful for it. He didn’t know if he could manage seeing Kouji’s amber eyes analyzing his heaving chest and twitching erection, still achingly hard despite the compromising position. Even the occasional thoughtful hum was almost more than he could handle. Feeling long, chilled fingers lingering at his collarbone, his hip, where he sat on the edge of the bed. Knowing who it was that was touching him. 

“Shall I continue, Shimizu?”

“A-ah- please.”

Without hesitation, a pre-slicked hand curled around his length, and Jun keened against his will. His hands stayed planted on the sheets on either side of him, as requested, but his fingers spasmed and balled into fists. Kouji started to stroke him and Jun shuddered. His breathing destabilized until he was just panting helplessly, trying not to curl in on himself or squirm away from the too-intense touch. 

“Your reactions... are gratifying.” Kouji sounded more affected than Jun would have expected. Almost- hungry. More than interested. Intrigued. Even... lustful. 

He could only respond with a gasp as the hand around him tightened. It was, apparently, not enough. 

“I would appreciate verbal feedback.”

It was so unfair how deep and eloquent his voice was. There was a part of Jun - a large part - that would enjoy being more sternly instructed by that voice, and the man attached to it, but Kouji remained infuriatingly deferential. ‘By your leave’ rather than the ‘per my request’ as Jun craved. And yet, he was still powerless to refuse or protest. 

“I- it feels- good.” He was rewarded with an interested hum, and a twist of Kouji’s wrist that caught him unawares and made him choke on a curse. “F-! Please!”

“Do you need something?”

“I-!”

Kouji stopped, and Jun shook. “Please keep going-!”

“Apologies.” The movement of his hand started again and oh, the brief pause had made it all the sweeter. “I only intended to let you finish your sentence.”

“That was- my sentence-“ His inner thighs had started to quake. Kouji, absolute bastard, trailed an unexpected fingertip down the centre of his heaving chest, making him twitch. “I-! Kouji!”

He sounded just shy of smug, responding, “Indeed.” Another twist of his wrist, and he again requested, “Please, continue speaking. Unless you wish me to pause again, that you may get the words out.”

It took several gasped-out breaths before Jun could gather himself enough to speak. “That- no, please keep going. You feel... it’s good. It’s so good. I’m-! I’m going-“

He lost coherency again, and a large hand cupped his cheek. Cold fingers, warm palm. Kouji’s thumb stroked across his lips and Jun whined in desperate pleasure. 

“You’re going...” Kouji mused, then, mercilessly, upped his speed. “I would like to remove your blindfold, if you’re willing.”

Jun nodded jerkily, muscles rebelling on him as he put all his energy into holding still for Kouji. Long fingers curled over the edge of the fabric obscuring his eyes and tugged it down, exposing his wet lashes. Intrigued yellow eyes were much closer than he anticipated when he opened his own. He just barely resisted leaning in to muffle his voice against Kouji’s lips, settling for biting his own. 

The other man surveyed his face, taking in and mentally documenting everything as always. Jun always attended carefully when Kouji was studying him. Knowing that countless moments of the two of them together lived behind those gold lenses, for Kouji to sift through and catalogue, knowing that this was the mirror of how he outlined their relationship in pages and pages of unpublished verse, made him feel loved as nothing else ever could. 

“Ah-!”

The fingers around him squeezed again, rougher this time, and the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes rolled down his cheeks at last. Kouji before him, still wearing most of his suit, taking him apart and analyzing the pieces, visibly noted the reaction and tucked it away. For later. For repeat trials. 

As for the present one, Jun’s inner thighs had tensed and started to tremble. Kouji’s hand travelled from his cheek up through his hair to thread his fingers through his curls. With a tug that was more of a suggestion than an order, Kouji pulled at Jun’s hair until he tilted his head back to expose his throat. He let his eyes slip closed again as Kouji leaned in to kiss and mouth just below his ear, the barest edge of teeth brushing at his skin. 

“I- Kouji, please, I’m-“ Jun gasped out, unable to catch his breath, head lolling obligingly where Kouji directed it. “I’m close. You-!”

A sweet kiss to his jaw didn’t match the ruthless twist of Kouji’s wrist. “You’ve performed most satisfactorily, Jun Shimizu.” He would have been absolutely ruined by the slight shake in that voice, if he had any part of himself yet undone. “Please, go ahead.”

Jun’s cry shattered in his throat and he turned his head to hide his eyes in Kouji‘s sleeve, making a mess of the other man’s hand and his own thighs. He could have sworn that Kouji murmured, “Beautiful,” but it was lost in his frantic panting. His toes curled, his fingers snapped up to grip Kouji’s arm, and his whole body shook as he came. It took several long moments before he recovered his faculties enough to feel that Kouji had released him to clean his hand on the set-aside towel. 

He didn’t want Kouji to ever straighten up and pull away from him, but he was given far too short a time to bask before fingers released his hair and the sleeve in his loose grasp was gently tugged away. Closing his eyes again to avoid the sight of Kouji carefully dabbing at him with a pre-prepared damp cloth, Jun took a moment to attempt to compose himself. 

Still, the words came out quivering. “Thank you. That- perfect,” he murmured, spreading his legs and letting Kouji take care of him. His only response was a hum, and, far too sweetly, a peck to his hairline. 

“That was excellent. I look forward to the next time,” Kouji replied without a lick of shame, making Jun’s eyes snap open, startled. “I enjoy seeing you undone like that. I especially enjoy causing it.”

Jun squeaked, and coughed to cover it. 

“Is there something more?”

“I-“ He faltered, and his fingers searched for a tie that wasn’t there. Kouji recognized the motion - a familiar one, when Jun couldn’t find the words to ask. His face softened into the smile that he’d never even seen in the mirror, the smile that only Jun Shimizu had ever witnessed, that Kouji Satou perhaps wasn’t even aware he was capable of. 

And he bent to press that smile to Jun’s hopeful, waiting lips.


End file.
